strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glimmer
Glimmer is a fasionable horse, owned by Raspberry Torte. As well as fasionable, she is also friendly. Bio (Getting her new home) Raspberry was taking a little stroll one a Monday morning on the 12 of August, when she heard a horse neighing, then she came upon an old stable, with a horse named Glimmer, looking very lonely. "Awww... Poor thing." She said as she came closer to Glimmer. Raspberry then stroked Glimmer and said hello to her. "Excuse me ma'am," Called a voice. It was the original owner. "have you come to see the horse?" He asked. "Well, I was on a little stroll and I saw this poor thing feeling lonely." Raspberry explained. Glimmer licked Raspberry happily, causing her to giggle. "It seems Glimmer is fond of you." Chuckled the owner. While having a bit of a conversation, he let Glimmer come out of her little stable, and then he added her saddle and reins to her. Raspberry got curious. The owner explained that Raspberry was welcome to ride Glimmer for some time. Raspberry was surprised. She accepted the offer of course. She remembered how Cherry got on High-Note and how to make the horse move about. While she was galloping around on Glimmer, the owner made a special call. Half an hour later, a vet came by and Raspberry got off of Glimmer. "Why is the vet here?" She asked, and the owner said it was a special reason. When that special reason was complete, Raspberry signed a line on a document... Which was an ownership certificate. When Raspberry opened it up, she couldn't believe it. "Ownership? But... But why?" she asked. "Well dear, Glimmer has been picked on by the other horses over the last week." He began... Then Raspberry picked up the pieces. "And she wanted someone to adopt her so she wouldn't be picked on. Now I get it." The vet gave her an all clear to let Raspberry ride home on Glimmer. The original owner thanked Raspberry and waved Glimmer goodbye, then Raspberry rode home on her new horse. When Glimmer got to her new home in the stables, High-Note and Gold-Lock welcomed her to Berry Bitty City with exited neighing. Glimmer had some new friends and she was never laughed at again. Appearance Normal: Her hair color, her eye color, even her body color matched Raspberry's theme colors. Kit: Her saddle matched Raspberry's hair color and her reins were just ordinary. Dressed up: Raspberry enjoyed dressing Glimmer up on sunny days in colourful clothing that easily go on her. Glimmer loved that. Friends *Raspberry: Her owner. *High-Note: They get together most of the time and sometimes even dress up. Cherry and Raspberry find it cool when they both have a bit of style. *Strawberry: Glimmer was very happy when Strawberry and Raspberry worked together to gather veg and allowed a hug. *Gold-Lock: Quite liked how Glimmer kept her hair nice. Trivia *Glimmer always has her kit when Raspberry rides her. *Glimmer loves galloping around in circles. *When Raspberry dresses her up, Glimmer whines happily when she gets to look at the mirror. *When Glimmer is spooked, she shakes and whines, then she gallops behind Raspberry and then puts her front hooves on Raspberry's shoulders. *If Raspberry is riding Glimmer and she is spooked, she only does the shaking and the whining part. Gallery Glimmer.png Glimmer (With Added Saddle and Reins).png Glimmer's Saddle.png Category:Animal Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Horse